


My Dear Diary

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	My Dear Diary

Dear Diary Monroe:

You are such a silly Blutbad!

请原谅我把火气撒在你的头上，我亲爱的日记，可是我没勇气当面告诉他这些话。你可以尽情地叫我懦夫，但你最终还是要承受我的牢骚，谁让你是一本叫做Monroe的日记！

OK, let's get started.

你真是头傻狼！是我见过的最最最傻的狼！

好吧，我承认你是我唯一见过的一只狼人，但你仍然是最傻的一只！难道你就没注意到我第一次看见你的时候我的心就已经被你挖走了吗？该死的狼人，要不是为你，打死我我也不会接下格林这个担子。

我天天故意跑到你那蹭吃蹭喝，快速拨号你永远都是第一个，拖车的钥匙你也有了，姑妈的书你也翻了，我都已经这么坦白了，你就不能有点什么表示吗？你到底喜不喜欢我，吼一声你是能掉一把毛还是能掉条尾巴？

我知道这听起来有些突然，但我真的喜欢你，你这该死的狼人。我不是说Juliette不好，但她是个普通人，她不能卷入... 算了，这些都是借口，喜欢就是喜欢，我就是喜欢你，你这只傻狼。

说实话，我可从没料想到会和一个Wesen纠缠不清，但这事真的就这么发生，很奇妙不是吗？

说说你到底哪好？嗯...让我想想... 第一眼看到你的时候你就是个彻头彻尾的宅男，但是你喜欢吃，吃得还那么讲究，练普拉体，虽然肚子还是那么大，收藏模型？这个有点Geek，但是没关系，你随叫随到，任劳任怨，力大无比，平时又那么温柔，说起德语又那么洋洋自得... 好了，再说下去恐怕是个人都会喜欢上你了...

你这头傻狼，难道你就没注意到我看你的眼神吗？你是真不开窍啊还是结构异常啊？

该死的，想生你的气，但是一想起你那张挂着胡子的脸我就怎么也气不起来了。还有你那个鼓鼓的肚子，枕上去一定很舒服...这就是人们所说的安全感吗？不用担心遇到意外会不知所措，因为你总会在身边帮助我？真想知道我在你身边的时候你是什么感觉...

傻狼你知道吗，除了Juliette和姑妈，你可是我在这个世界上最亲的人了。朋友也好搭档也罢，我还从来没跟别人走得这么近过。说到姑妈，真希望她能有机会见见你，我想你一定能改变她对狼人的印象的。

傻狼，我想抱着你睡觉，现在就想。我想把脸埋在你的怀里，枕着你的胳膊，闻着你胡子上残留下的咖啡的香味。当初我选择当警察就是想摆脱那种枯燥，单调的生活，但是现在我反倒有点期望那样的生活了，只要有你就行。

今晚Juliette教我做了苹果派，我自己觉得味道还不错，明天我会给你带去，希望它能抓住你的胃，也希望我能抓住你的心。

晚安，我亲爱的日记Monroe，还有你，我的傻狼Monroe！


End file.
